Yukiko Hirohara
Yukiko Hirohara (広原 雪子 Hirohara Yukiko) is a fictional character of 11eyes. She is a lively girl who is later seen killing the monsters mercilessly during the Red Night. Yukiko is one year younger than Yuka and Kakeru. Appearance Her casual clothes compose of a white shirt with high collar and half-arm-lengthed sleeves. She wears a blue coat over her shirt. The coat's shoulder parts are puffy and ruffled on their ends. A red ribbon and a gold bell rest above her chest. Her skirt is two layer-uffled and cyan in color. She also wears black tights and a pair of boots which is about knee-lengthed. In her uniform, she wears white tights instead of black. Despite being the youngest of the gang, Yukiko is taller than Shiori and just as tall as Yuka . Personality Yukiko has a dual personality. Normally, she appears as an energetic and cheerful girl. When she tried to recruit Kakeru and Yuka into her so-called club, despite their rejection at first, she was still able to keep her cheerful attitude on. This personality of hers is the effect of the self hypnosis spell placed on her glasses, however. She is also fond of touching the breasts of others girls. After removing her glass, her personality changes completely. She becomes emotionless and even hostile to everyone else. Basically, she becomes a cold blooded killing machine. This nature of her was born after being forced to fight counless battles during her time in Drasuvenia. She later falls in love with Takahisa and recognizes this only after killing him. After Takahisa is dead, she is hardly able to keep her cheerful attitude even with her glasses on. Story Lovely Junior On September 26th, Kakeru and Yuka first met Yukiko when they came to Cyberiad to work. She was on her first day and Kakeru had to train her as her senior worker. He only did this for a while, though. The next day, she ran to Kakeru's class to meet him and from that point onward, continuously came to his class many times to recruit him into her club, despite his and Misuzu's rejection. The Fifth Comrade On September 30th, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about Gula's assault. Misuzu and Kukuri co-operated to defeat him, but Gula was simply too powerful. Seeing that they would lose at that rate, Yukiko took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature. Yukiko's assistance changed the table of the battle, but then she was hit by Gula and a portion of her body was blown away. Misuzu and Kukuri continued fending off Gula. Not long after that, Yukiko returned to battle, with completely no injuries; there was still blood on her clothes, however. After Gula is defeated, Yukiko returned to her cheerful side again. The Girl and the Pyrokineticist After Takahisa joined the gang, he was attracted to Yukiko and called her to the rooftop of the school on October 21st to confess his feelings. Before she had the chance to answer, Red Night came, and Invidia also attacked. Yukiko and Takahisa fought her together and did massive damage to her. On October 25th, Takahisa asked Yukiko out again, wanting to hear her answer. She rejected him, but when Takahisa asked if she liked him or not, she answered "yes". She stated her reason her rejecting him was that she was just a killing machine and he deserved someone better. Takahisa then gave her a kiss and seemingly succeeded in softening her. He later even tried to have sex with her, but ended up being chased around the city instead. Takahisa's Death On October 28th, Misao Kusakabe attacked Takahisa on the school ground, but Saeko shielded him and took serious injuries. Takahisa was too shocked to fight, so Yukiko had to fend off Misao instead. During the battle, she received a wound which could not heal, seemingly because Kusakabe's sword was cursed. After Saeko was dead, Takahisa lost control of his power and destroyed a part of the school building. For the first time, to his surprise, Yukiko called his name without her glasses on. Takahisa then ran off into the city. Yukiko chased after him and at night, found him having destroyed half of the city. Without any option, she was forced to kill him, and after a hard fought battle, she managed to kill Takahisa. As he stopped breathing, she realized that she loved him. After that, she left his corpse in the burning city and rushed to assist Kakeru's gang, who was having a hard time dealing with Misao. She managed to fend her off. Broken Heart She later painfully revealed to the rest of the gang that she killed Takahisa. She then ran off school to get changed, and seemingly could not sleep that night. The next morning, Kakeru and Yuka found her sleeping in the club's room. Kakeru intended to give her a blanket, but as he approached her, she almost cut his throat. Realized what she had almost done, she ran off in tears. While she was running outside, Red Night came, therefore, she ran directly to Ayame Hill to avenge Takahisa. The rest of the gang came afterwards, and with the unexpected appearance of Shiori, she managed to slip through Superbia's defense. However, as she was approaching the crystal, the Voidstone fragment in her body attracted the magic left in Lisette's body, thus, she was absorbed and Liselotte awakened once more. In the anime, Superbia defeated Yukiko and tore her abdoment apart to extract the Voidstone fragment, killing her in the process. Finale In both endings of the game, she is seen with the rest of the gang taking a picture. Right before the picture was taken, she ran from the front to behind Takahisa and pushed him to make the picture more "cheerful". In Kukuri's True Ending, she continued pushing Kakeru next. In the anime, she was last seen with Takahisa without knowing Kakeru, Yuka, Misuzu and the incidents of Red Night. Abilities Having served Drasuvenia as a child soldier in the past, Yukiko gained battle experiences and other skills that were necessary for killing humans. Yukiko is capable of moving at an incredible speed, which even leaves behind after images and therefore, invisible to normal eyes. Her light weight facilitates this. Also, she is always seen targeting her opponents' weak points to ensure his/her's death. Her regeneration speed, which is the ability of the Voidstone's fragment inside her makes her almost immortal, as she can regenerate any damaged parts and even lost parts. Vital organs take more time to be full recovered, however, and her regeneration cannot be done if the wound is cursed. Her wounds not regenerating after being cut by Misao Kusakabe's sword is a proof. Trivia *In the anime, Kakeru and Yuka meet Yukiko before meeting Kukuri, and she is also on better terms with Misuzu. *In 11eyes Crossover Drama: Sant Jordi, she seems to be the only one who realizes that Sant Jordi was Georgius of the Rainbow. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl characters Category:Hollow Mirror Field characters Category:Protagonists